The Den
' The Den' is a titan nest in Amun-Seth, located across the river south of Devil's Crag. It take half an hour to sail to the Den from Devil's Crag but only five minutes for an adult titan to fly. Walking from the city to the Den takes far longer, since the river has to be crossed far to the east. The Den was built by Wyatt Masher, and currently houses the Skybound younglings. It is sited roughly half a mile from a large woodland, and immediately surrounded by plains heavily populated by wildlife. Origins Following Wyatt and Nova's loss of their eggs after Jaden Von Karston stole them, Wyatt returned to Devil's Crag after years of torture and torment with his memories intact, though Nova could not remember their eggs, nor that she was even a titan. Wyatt, unable to explain his missing children's existence due to Jaden's damage to his mind, recovered much of his sanity but grew steadily more desperate and depressed. As an outlet, Wyatt helplessly began flying out of Devil's Crag on a regular basis. As a father without any children, he began constructing his missing brood a home, which he named the Den. It took half a year to complete, and Wyatt spent ludicrous hours obsessing over it, all the while remaining quiet over its existence. When it was finally complete, he'd spend days or weeks at a time there, refusing to eat or bathe, and rarely telling anyone where he was. When Wyatt finally located his young, he quickly fought to have them brought home. Final preparations were made for the brood's arrival, and when Wyatt finally flew them to Amun-Seth, the Den finally had a family to home. Layout The Den consists of primarily rock, though stone, wood and metal fences are sometimes used as reinforcements. The entire ground is surrounded by a circular hill which takes some effort to climb, essentially walling the younglings away from the wind. The outside is accessible via rock formations in the outer hill that are fairly easy to climb. Wyatt originally built ten smaller caves to serve as private sleeping spaces for the younglings, though one collapsed during an attempt by the younglings to build a vast 'underden' to escape bath time, leaving him with nine (luckily, the perfect amount). Six caves are on an upper level built into along the edge of a small cliffside, accessible via a stone staircase from the ground. The other three caves are built below the upper level. Next to these is a small pond that constantly drains back into the river, and is refilled by a waterfall from the cliff above - the water is often heated and used for bathing the younglings. Towards the edge of the Den, overlooking the river, is a three-tiered climbing gym. It has spaces for jumping, verticle surfaces fit for climbing and smaller gaps that can be scrambled or hung from, all of which are hugely beneficial to a young titans muscle development, since hunting for food alone is often not quite enough. Den2.png|From the south den3.png|Caves from left to right; Fynn, Lash, Amethyst, Frost, Echo and Scorch den7.png|Below the upper level, caves belonging to Scarlet and Viper. den8.png|Slate's cave, directly below Scorch's cave. den1.png|The river view from the bath den4.png|The climbing gym den6.png|From above Notable Behaviour *Slate spends the most time on the climbing gym out of all the younglings. *An exercise wheel was added to the back of the Den shortly after the younglings arrived. Fynn spends the most time using it. *Scorch spends a lot of time either sunbathing on the outer hills surrounding the Den or, on cooler days, lazing in the pond after it's been heated up. *Echo spends the least amount of time in his own cave, prefering to sleep in his father's back. *Frost is the only youngling to have picked up a hoarding habit, which she stores in her cave on the upper level. *Amethyst spends the most amount of time swimming in the river, and is possibly the strongest swimmer with the exception perhaps of Echo (who has an unfair advantage). *Lash spends a lot of time exploring around the Den, particularly underground. He seems to like caves. *''Feel free to add to this or amend the stuff I kinda' made up.'' Trivia *By a rating of over 9000 mega-aw's, the Den is easily the cutest thing in the map game ever. Ever. *Ever. Category:Places